


Sword and Arrow

by ginnekomiko



Series: Tales from the Outrealms [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two royals struggle with all sorts of feelings during an invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble and the chapter after it are actually about three years old. (Style difference, hurgh!) I hope you enjoy them anyway!

This situation looked bad. They had no food and no extra weapons. What was worse, the army was advancing. He’d sent a messenger to ask for aide, but he doubted anyone would respond to the call.

“Excuse me, Prince Innes? If aide were to come, from what direction might they arrive?” Tethys asked.

“North; why?”

“What in the world is that?” Gerik asked.

Innes looked up. Something was… falling from the sky.

That long teal hair was unmistakable.

_Eirika?_

How in the world was she falling from the sky?

He scanned the skies and found her partner in crime. Of course, his little sister…

Wait, had Eirika jumped down from the back of Tana’s Pegasus?

“Prince? Are you alright?” Tethys asked. “You look a little pale.”

He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. “Give me a moment.” If they lived through this, she and Tana were going to get _such_ a talking to.

Somehow, Eirika landed without breaking every bone in her body. She readied her blade and charged forward, not hesitating to stab anyone who came too close to her. She ran up to him.

“Hello, Prince Inness! Are you well?” she asked.

She was smiling at a time like this? He tried not to focus on the blood spattered about her clothing. “I’ve been better. Eirika, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to aide you. You must be exhausted. Please fall back and rest awhile. We can take care of these guys.”

The nerve of her! She was a princess! She knew nothing of war! “Are you suggesting that I should hide while you protect me?”

She looked confused. “Is it wrong that I want to help you?”

He sighed. “Right now, I’m going to hold my tongue because you came to my aide and that I am in your debt. Thank you for answering my call.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you repay me. We’re friends, aren’t we?” She paused. “Prince Innes, your arm is bleeding.”

He looked to the side. “It’s just a scratch. I was grazed by a hired sword awhile back.”

“Let me see it.”

“We’re in the middle of a battle, Eirika,” he began.

“I don’t care! Now hold still!”

There was no reasoning with her when she held that glare of hers. He dropped his arms. “…Fine, but make it quick.”

She tied a small piece of cloth around the wound. “It’s not much, but it’ll do until Natasha or Moulder gets here.”

“I don’t need a healer for something like this!” he protested.

“One moment, someone’s trying to sneak in.”

He felt his face twist. “Get back here! Do you want to get killed?”

There was that glare again. “Of course not, but I don’t want to just sit back and be protected, either!”

“You and Tana, I swear!”

Eirika held her sword into the air. The blood from the slain enemy was still fresh. “We’re going to hold them off! Seth, you lead Joshua, Natasha, Franz, and Amelia towards the gate! Forde, Kyle, you two keep the foot soldiers from advancing! Moulder, you stay here with us.”

“What do I do?” Tana asked from above.

“Stay away from the archers!” Innes snapped.

Tana frowned. “Fine. I’ll go help the others at the gate.”

“Wait!” he called.

“Wonderful idea!” Eirika said clamping her hand over Innes’s mouth. “I’ll go and…”

He grabbed her arm. “You will stay right here and let me protect you!”

She glanced back at him. “Honestly, did you listen to a thing I said?”

“I did. And while I admire your honesty, Ephraim would kill me ten times over if I let anything happen to you. If you must do something, watch my back and keep enemies from getting close enough to stab me.”

“If I say yes to this arrangement will that placate you?”

“Yes it will. I want you to stay close.”

She sighed. “Very well, I will allow you to protect me _for the time being._ ”

“Understood. I’m… counting on you as well, Eirika.”

Her ragtag band was quite capable. They followed her orders earnestly. They were hardly tactical, but still, the enemy’s numbers dwindled. She surprised him, too. She took her role as his support very seriously. When a group of soldiers tried to corner him, she swooped in and fended them off, allowing him to take out the targets from a distance with his bow.

This arrangement could work.

When the enemy fell, all was quiet.

“Ah! We won the day!” she said.

So they had.

“Prince, since we’re all still breathing, shall I prepare some tea for you and the princess?” Tethys asked.

“Yes, please do that.”

“You must be hungry; shall we all have something to eat?” Eirika asked. “Seth, can you and some of the other prepare some food?”

Innes escorted her back to his camp. They sat around a small table.

“Prince Innes, what will you do now?” Eirika asked after she sipped her tea.

He paused from eating. “Simple. Go after Grado’s forces.”

“It would appear we have the same goal. Why not join forces? I could really… use your council. You’re much more tactically minded than I.”

“True. You’ve done well so far, but it would be wise for use to continue together.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Prince Innes! Um, was I… useful to you back there?”

For a moment, she looked like her younger self. The shy, unsure girl stuck in the shadow of her more talented twin.

“You were. You’ve gotten to be skilled with that blade of yours. How long have you been practicing?”

“I learned the basics from my brother a few years ago at my insistence, but I’ve only recently put them to proper use. So this means we can protect each other, right?”

He laughed a little. “You really don’t like being protected, do you, Eirika?”

“No more than you do, Prince Innes, but there is sense in use sticking together in battle. Finding you well has been a great comfort. If I must be protected, you’re the only person other than Seth whose hands I feel truly safe in. This war is… rather terrifying, but still, I feel I must do something.”

He felt himself grow red in the face. Hopefully, she wouldn’t notice.

He offered her his hand. “Come, I shall be your escort while we’re on foot.”

She took it. “Very well, I’ll allow that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid giant spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other chapter from three-ish years ago. All the ones after this will be new!

They were on route to Caer Pelyn when they were ambushed by monsters. Eirika was unfazed by the giant spiders that blocked their path. She readied her sword and charged forward.

One by one, they started to fall. Just one more stood in their way.

Her sword was caught in its underbelly. It struggled violently, knocking her off her feet.

She saw the sharp claws of the giant spider rise upward. She couldn’t even scream when the claws pierced her flesh. Her head lolled back. Her breaths were ragged gasps. Still she tried to call out.

Innes heard her voice, barely. He fired arrow after arrow until the spider fell down dead. He hurried to grab her and move her to a safe place.

“It’s only… a little scratch… don’t worry, please…” she said.

Little scratch indeed, she was bleeding heavily. Worse, the wound seemed to be infected with the spider’s poison.

He had to work fast.

“Do we have any restores?” he asked.

“No, Prince Innes,” Moulder said.

“ _What_?”

“R-Restores are expensive, sir.”

“Calm down, prince. I’ll bandage the wound and do my very best to ease the pain.”

 “Thank you, Natasha. Moulder, is there a shop nearby that sells restores?”

“Yes, but it’ll still be awhile, even by horse.”

“I order all of our horsemen to go and buy some restores. Use this to pay for it!”

“But Prince Innes, this is your father’s white gem…” Moulder began.

“It’s an emergency isn’t it? Don’t argue with me! Get on L’archel’s horse! Pegasus Knights, you fly above and guard the ground troops. The foot units stay here with me. Those of you who can attack at a distance will guard the camp.”

“Yes, sir!”

Eirika’s breathing was shallow but steady. The poison was causing her temperature to rise.

“So… you friends with her or something?” Ewan asked.

“You could say that.”

“Is that why she’s sleeping in your lap like that?”

“T-This is a good distance to shoot my bow from in case something breaks through! Besides, these canyons are hardly comfortable sleeping grounds.”

The boy nodded. “You’re right about that. So you and her are sort of like me and Sis?”

“Sort of. We spent a lot of time together as children.”

“Royal friends, huh? What was that like?”

“At first, it was a political maneuver.”

“But that changed?”

“Yes, the more I got to know her, the less forced it became.”

“I’m not surprised. She’s a nice lady. I’m going to go and help my teacher guard the place. So don’t worry, okay?”

She gripped his hand as she slept. Did she perhaps think he was Ephraim?

“Prince Innes?” she murmered very softly.

“Idiot, this is why I hate that you decided to use a sword. You got to close to it and now look at you.”

 “Did you kill it?”

“Yes I did, twice over in fact.”

“That’s why I’m never worried. You’re always close by. If I can’t kill it, you can.” She vomited all over the floor. All he could do was hold her long hair out of her face. “This is… hardly dignified,” she said softly.

“Hush. You’re very lucky you’re not dead. Lie back down immediately.”

“Doesn’t this bother you? Begin stuck in that position?”

“No. I’ve always been attentive to Tana when she is sick. Of course, she was never sick in a cave, but one has to make do, right?”

“You are surprisingly comfortable. Do you suppose the other will gossip?”

“Let them talk. What matters to me is that I attend to you in any way I can until you are well enough to lead again.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m really a good leader.”

“You got us this far, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but now I’ve slowed everyone down and I...”

“Didn’t I tell you to hush? Everyone follows you because they believe in you.”

She smiled a little at that. She closed her eyes.

Finally.

Innes sighed. What would Ephraim think of this?

He’d be mad that she got into this situation. That was for sure. He’d be the one to be her human resting place. If Tana had the choice between him and Ephraim, she’d pick Ephraim. She was rather girlish in that regard. Her feelings for Ephraim were obvious to everyone except Ephraim himself.

Did Eirika feel anything for him?

At first, he’d just felt duty bound to protect her, but this was different. He was getting those feelings again. The feelings he buried deep down because he felt he had no need for them.

_You’re really strong, aren’t you, Prince Innes? You must be if you can compete with my brother!_

They had been so young then.

He was a warrior, a prince, a tactician. And yet the thought of her in the arms of another…. He shook his head. Why was he thinking of something like that? Maybe he should say something to her?

She was breathing so gently.

He rubbed her forehead. It was something he’d always done to comfort Tana.

Did she remember anything from when they first met?

“Prince Innes, the horsemen have returned!” Natasha called.

“Finally.”

Moulder cast the restore spell as she slept. When she awoke, she said she felt better.  She continued on as if nothing had happened. However, when they were confronted by spiders again, she had the sense to think before she just rushed in to kill it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika tries to keep her feelings of self-doubt to herself.

It was hard not to think of Ephraim as they trudged further and further in this dismal desert. His favorite place to be always seemed to be in the thick of some battle. He was getting so skilled, that many of their forces refused to cross blades with him now. He’d often said that if he could, he’d abdicate his power and allow Eirika to rule while he captained the army. That thought made Eirika smile a little. He was strong, there was no way he could be killed easily.

Still… she had not heard from him since this conflict started, that was worrisome.

“Are you alright, Eirika?” Innes asked.

Eirika fought the urge to look away; he’d been asking that fairly frequently these past few days. Perhaps he was aware that she was trying to be as strong as her brother would be in this situation.

But she was not her brother.

“Not really, but a leader must always be strong for her people, right?” she said.

The words fell out of her mouth, quickly, and so softly she almost didn’t hear them leave.

Innes nodded. “Leaders also need to take breaks from time to time.”

 Was he implying that she was weak? “It doesn’t feel right, though! Not when everyone else is working so hard!”

Innes scowled slightly. “And are you implying that you _aren’t_?”

Eirika grimaced. “Well…”

Innes sighed before lightly flicking her forehead with his fingers.

“Hey!”

 He grinned rather smugly. “Shall I do it again, or has your thought pattern changed?”

Eirika shot him a look. “Ugh, you’re right, okay? I’m tired, and I’m stressed, and I’m trying to climb a pedestal I can’t possibly conquer!”

“You’re comparing yourself to your brother again, aren’t you?” he said knowingly.

“I think it would be hard for you to fully grasp my feelings. You’re the eldest, and a man.”

 He nodded. “True I am in no sibling’s shadow, that does not mean I don’t feel all sorts of weights on my shoulders.”

 Eirika drew back slightly. “Forgive me, Innes… I…”

“You miss him,” he said gently.

“Of course I miss him,” she whispered.

“Perhaps you do not want to hear this from me, but you are doing fine.”

Eirika paused. “Do you truly mean that?”

 Innes looked momentarily offended. “Have you ever known me to _lie_?”

“Well, no…”

“Do you think I would start now, only to stroke your ego?”

“Of course not!” she said louder than she intended.

“Then the logical reason is…?” Innes prompted.

 Eirika blushed. “That was a bit roundabout but, thank you, Innes.”

 “Would you like some tea? I was going to make some for myself, if you’d care to join me.”

“That sounds lovely; thank you.”

Eirika sat across from Innes at the table. She sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the warmth.

Despite Innes’s cold persona, he could be kind when he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika tries to sleep.

If they did not find Ephraim soon, Innes feared the worst for Eirika. She was not sleeping well, and the unspoken loneliness was eating at her.

She was only sleeping now because she felt at ease with him nearby. Tana or Seth would have sufficed, but he was secretly happy they were both out patrolling. She lay as close to him as propriety would allow.

It was not as if Eirika was not capable on her own, Innes had seen her skills both with the pen and sword, but emotionally, something was obviously missing. She’d been seeking the company of Tana more frequently these days.

While he was an older brother, he could not replace the bond of being a twin.

Innes had observed the two for many years; while they were not telepathic, there was a connection there that was different from what he felt with Tana. They were not two halves of a whole person, they were distinctly themselves. Though, Eirika had confided in him recently that she often felt like Ephraim’s shadow, or his moon. She was not meant for greatness, she’d said, but she would help him to achieve his.

Innes had scoffed at that. It still made him angry that she thought that way about herself.

He saw Eirika’s had reach out in her sleep.

She was dreaming of Ephraim, or, perhaps, of Lyon.

She had not spoken about Lyon for some time now, or the things he had done. It was too painful. While he understood her feelings, he did not share them.

Lyon had loved Eirika once, that much was obvious to him. Sweet, naïve thing that she was, she couldn’t read his weak signals.

Innes thought for a moment as he watched over her. He took her outstretched hand and for a brief moment, the connection seemed to calm her.

If he was to express his own feelings to her, he was going to have to come up with some clever ways to be as clear to her as possible. That could be a fun mental challenge to shake up all these thoughts of war.


End file.
